gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Full-Time
Five Nights at Freddy's: Full-Time is the sequel to the indie horror hits Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The gameplay remains mainly the same. Setup You, the player, take the role of several security guards attempting to survive 5 nights in several establishments manned by Fazbear Entertainment. Fazbear has expanded into a grand continent-wide franchise. The gameplay consists of sitting in a room and using the tools provided to defend yourself from animatronic characters coming for your head. Said tools include doors, lights, a mask, and a music box. Locations FNAF:FT has several locations, each with different rooms and animatronics with 5 nights to survive. Athens, Georgia Tools: 2 Doors, 1 Flashlight, 1 Mask, 1 Air Vent, Camera Monitor Power: Limited Animatronics: #Bonnie: A purple rabbit who plays guitar and wears a bowtie. He comes after you the most, and only enters through the left door. #Chica: A yellow chicken wearing a "Let's Eat!" bib. She procrastinates more than Bonnie, and can only enter through your right door. #Foxy: A red pirate fox with a huge, gaping maw, brown pants, eyepatch, and hook hand. He hides in Pirate Cove, but will eventually come out and make a mad dash for your left door. If you don't close it, he will kill you. #Freddy Fazbear: A big brown bear wearing a top hat who carries a microphone. Freddy slowly progresses toward your right office door. If you observe him, you'll slow him down. #Marionette: A black, clown-faced puppet with white buttons and striped arms and legs with sharp fingers and toes. The Marionette resides in a gift, and can be kept sated by winding up a music box. If the box is unwound, however, there is no stopping this vengeful doll. #Mr. Endo: A bare endoskeleton with big blue eyes and animal-like ears. Mr. Endo will attack you periodically through the ceiling vent. If he gets too close, donning the mask will fool him into leaving. Chicago, Illinois Tools: 1 Door, 1 Flashlight, 1 Mask, 2 Air Vents, Camera Monitor Power: Limited Animatronics: #Fifi: A white poodle with sunglasses, a purple boa, and pink hat. Fifi will come at you frequently through your left air vent, but can be fooled by the mask. #Chef Porker: A fat pig with a curly moustache wearing a chef's hat and apron. The chef will pursue you through your door, but can be stopped by closing it. #Freddy Fazbear: Much like his Georgian counterpart, Freddy moves absolute darkness, closing in on you slowly from your door or right air vent. Either close the door, or throw on the mask quickly when he gets too close through the vent. #Larry: A large green lizard with long, sharp teeth. He wears a stereotypical bandit mask, hat, and black and white striped shirt. Larry will crawl through the right air vent to kill you, but won't attack of you put on the mask. His eyes seem to go missing when he leaves his starting position. #Cookie: A short, pink kitten with two little fangs and a violet hair bow. Cookie can come after you from any direction, but she's also quite smart. Simply donning the mask when she pokes her head out of the vent won't fool her, but closing the door will. When she appears in the vents, she won't leave until you put up the monitor. When you put your monitor down, Cookie will appear on your desk with glassy eyes before vanishing. You must immediately dawn the mask and if you're a half-second too late Cookie will jumpscare you and kill you. If you dawn the mask in time, you'll be safe. #Mitch: A scrapped animatronic. Mitch is a mouse that was intended to be Chef Porker's sidekick. As such, he wears a chef hat and apron. He has buck-teeth, big ears, and brown fur. He is in disrepair, and it shows. One eye is missing, his apron has smudged text, his fur is torn in places, and one arm of his endoskeleton is completely exposed. Mitch will progress toward you in a specific pattern. If left unchecked, he will rip the door open and destroy you. The only way to atop him is to find him on your security camera and flash your light at him from time to time. He'll eventually move back a step, or even return to his starting position. Miami, Florida Tools: 2 Open Doors, 2 Air Vents, 1 Flashlight, 1 Mask, Camera Monitor Power: Unlimited Animatronics: #Angie: A yellow and black angelfish with big, pink, cartoonish lips. She wears a white dress and pearl necklace. Angie will come after you through your right air vent, but the mask will stop her. #Captain White: A shark with his dorsal fin atop his head and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. He wears typical pirate gear with a bulgy-eyed clam on his shoulder. White will approach you through either door, and must be flashed by your light in order to be warded off. If you fail, he'll chomp your face off. #Bongo: A clownfish wearing a stereotypical clown outfit complete with makeup, red nose, spotted coat, and rainbow pants with suspenders. Bongo will appear in your doorway, and slowly get closer. When he gets close enough, he may appear in your office with his disturbing smile at full blast. If you throw on your mask fast enough, you'll live. If you're too slow, however, you're dead. #First Mate Jam: A jellyfish with big cartoon eyes and a pirate hat. He's Captain White's crewmate. Jam will stick to walls and ceilings making his way toward your left air vent, and eventually your office. He can be fooled by the mask if donned in time, but if you raise the monitor while he's peeping in on you, he'll appear on the ceiling staring down at you. If the monitor is raised or the mask in donned, Jam will swing down and kill you. #Steve: A man in a stereotypical bulky diving outfit. Whenever he leaves his starting position, a skull can be seen inside his helmet. He'll progress to either of your doorways, slowly getting closer until he ends up in your office. If you slap on the mask, you live. If you don't, you die. #Starr: A giant pink starfish covered in blue flowers. Starr will usually keep to herself, but only if you keep her bubble machine wound up. Thankfully, she's easily amused. If the bubble machines turn off for too long, however, she'll come for you unwaveringly. Columbia, South Carolina Tools: 1 Open Doors, 2 Windows, 1 Air Vent, 1 Flashlight, 1 Mask, Camera Monitor Power: Unlimited Animatronics: #Ralph: A redneck dog with a banjo. Ralph will appear in your left window and attempt to craw through every once in a while, but the mask will easily fool him. #Barry: A beaver dressed like a lumberjack and Ralph's best friend. Barry will crawl through your right window and try to kill you, but the mask will easily fool him. #Withered Toy Bonnie: Toy Bonnie has been rotting for many years. One ear is missing, his endoskeleton legs are exposed, and some wires are sticking out of his mouth. Bonnie will quickly make his way to your office and attempt to get in through either window. However, he can be fooled by the mask. #Withered Toy Chica: Toy Chica's been rotting for many years. Most of her plastic torso is gone, exposing her endoskeleton, and her entire right arm is gone. Chica will procrastinate like her original counterpart, but she will attempt to get into the office via the main door. Once she's in, you can pull on the mask immediately to stop her, but if you're half a second off, she'll get you. #Withered Toy Freddy: Toy Freddy's been rotting for many years. His face is completely missing along with his hat and bowtie. His endoskeleton arms are exposed, and his microphone is broken. His eyes are still present, though. Freddy will function much like Chica, slowly approaching the office and jumping in to try and get you. He will ultimately be fooled by the mask, though. #Withered Balloon Boy: BB's been rotting for many years. His head is now stuck in a crooked position, and his eyes are missing with wires leaking out his empty sockets. His propeller cap is broken along with his balloon, and his sign is smudged. Balloon Boy will attempt to get into the office via the air vent, and once inside he'll stand around laughing a distorted laugh for a while before killing you. The mask can stop him if used in time. #Mangled Monstrosity: The Mangle had been reduced to nothing but a head with one eyeball at this point. However, a rather deformed endoskeleton is willing to lend her a hand. The Mangle's head is carried around by a headless naked endoskeleton with lots of circuitry exposed. This creature will appear outside your door and attempt to get in, but can be stopped by rapidly being flashed with your flashlight. Credits Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Horror Category:Survival horror games Category:Point-and-click adventure game Category:Sequel